Collide
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: A cinderella Story


A/N: I have a second part in mind so depending on the reponses I get, i'll type it up and post it. Oh BTW this was an English assignment)

* * *

Collide  
My Cinderella Story  
An Instant Star Fanfic

It was Jude Harrison's 18th birthday and she had no one to celebrate it with. Of course she had her stepmother Yvette, her sister Sadie and stepsister Elizabeth but ever since her father, Stuart's, death they had all treated her like a servant. So, she sat alone near the fireplace singing "Happy Birthday" to herself. Jude was happy just sitting in the quiet but that ended when Yvette woke up.

"Jude!" Yvette screeched, "Come downstairs and make Sadie, Elizabeth, and I some breakfast. We're famished." So she did as she was commanded to do without hesitation. When she went downstairs she saw Elizabeth holding one of her father's old Dillon records over the trashcan.

"NO!" Jude screamed, "That was my father's!"

"Sweetie get over it he died two years ago."

"And my mother died a year before that!"

"Let it go, the past is the past."

"They were my parents!"

"Girls, girls" Yvette cooed sardonically "Quit fighting, we're _family_. Isn't that right Jude?"

"Yes Yvette."

"Dear, how many times have I told you to call me mom? Now, go clean up the upstairs and when we leave clean this floor too. Afterwards I want you to go to the market and buy some fresh herbs. I want a roast with Basil, Thyme, Rosemary and some Sage. Sadie, Elizabeth and I are going shopping for some new dresses." Jude nodded and trudged up the stairs with a mop, bucket, vacuum, and a feather duster. She started singing quietly to herself while she cleaned. A few hours later, she had the whole house cleaned.

Jude cleaned herself up to make herself presentable. She didn't have a car so she walked down to the market, singing to herself. While walking to the market her shoes came untied, when she bent down to tie it someone ran into her. "Hey buddy watch where you're going."

"Sorry Miss." a deep sultry voice apologized. Jude looked up, there stood a man about 5' 8" with brownish black hair and ocean blue eyes. "I'm Tom Quincy, or Tommy, are you here to audition?"

"Umm, pardon? Audition, for what?"

"For the Instant Star competition, Canada's search for the newest star. You know the one held by G Major, the record company, the building we're standing in front of."

"No, I'm sorry. I uh… have… to… umm… go. Like Now!"

"Wait, come audition. I heard you singing you have a great voice."

"No, I have to go to the market. Bye! Nice meeting you." Jude ran towards the market with supersonic speed.

Tommy was still breathless by the woman he just saw, with the voice of an angel. Kwest, one of Tommy's best friends, came out from the building.

"So man, what do you think of Eden Taylor?" Tommy just nodded and leaned against the building, speechless which was very out of character for him. "Dude!" Kwest waved a hand in front of Tommy's face and he didn't even blink "you're on fire!" Still Nothing. "Aliens are attacking my body and are going to kill you." Still nothing "Chaz is coming with the rest of BoyzAttack, trying to get you to go on a come-back tour." Tommy snapped out of his daze.

"What!"

"I had to say something, you were all entranced and stuff. What happened?"

"There was this girl, she… I don't know but she was amazing. I don't think the talent we're looking for is in that competition, I think it's in her. Man, she was gorgeous too."

"Has Lil' Tommy Q fallen in love?"

"No! I only met her for like, two minutes." Kwest just shook his head and walked back inside, while muttering something.

Meanwhile Jude was rushing home to get there before Yvette. She got home and immediately started on the roast Yvette demanded. An hour later "The Three Stooges," as Jude liked to call them, returned giddy and giggling.

"Jude!" Sadie called "Guess what!" Jude just looked at her "We're invited to that little record place's party. Oh what is it called… O something like G Mayor or something. But yea the hottest celebrities are going to be there. Like Lil' Tommy Q from BoyzAttack! Elizabeth and I are going, and he's going to fall in love with me."

"No he's going to fall in love with me!" Elizabeth hollered at Sadie. They started to get into a verbal fight when Sadie pulled Elizabeth's hair. Yvette finally stepped in.

"Girls! Girls! Stop it! Who ever Lil' Tommy Q chooses, his money will still be in the family."

"She's right." Sadie sighed. "Best of luck"

"Yea you too." Elizabeth sighed as well, Sadie and her hugged. "What are you staring at Jude? I want you to go hem up this skirt, find a pair of earrings to go with this out fit, a purse, and some shoes."

"Eliza, I can't. I'm cooking. I can't leave the roast or it will dry up."

"Whatever, I don't trust your fashion sense anyway. Come on Sades, let's get ready for tonight." Elizabeth huffed and dragged Sadie up the stairs.

"Yvette can I go to the party? I finished everything you asked me to. And I can use one of my mom's old dresses I kept some of them. Please Yvette?"

"Only if you finish all of your chores on this list." Yvette handed Jude a list that was two-pages long, front and back.

"This is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Yvette retorted smugly "Just finish up the roast and then all of your chores then maybe you can come to the party." Jude ran into the kitchen and finished cooking the roast. Yvette, Elizabeth, and Sadie finished dinner, went up stairs to get dressed, then left to the party. "We'll be back around 12:30!"

A few hours later Jude had all of her chores done. She ran upstairs and pulled out her mother's dress. Looking at it brought back memories of her mother's mysterious death.

_"Miss Harrison, Your mother, Victoria, was found early this morning on the ground. At first glance it looks like a suicide, but we have reason to believe that she was pushed."_

The detectives never found out who pushed Victoria. Jude wiped away a tear from her eye and put the dress on. It was an emerald green, knee length dress.

Jude was nothing like Sadie and Elizabeth. They both had blonde hair, were around 5' 6" and size 00, whereas Jude had fire-red hair, green eyes, 5' 4" and in a size 2. She was always comparing herself to her sister and stepsister, but the truth was, Jude was the prettiest one. She didn't look like a plastic Barbie. She looked real, like a real woman.

She hurried to G major where the party was being held. Jude rushed to the door when a bouncer stopped her

"Where is your invitation?"

"Inside, my step mom has it."

"Sorry ma'am, but you can't go in without an invitation."

"But"

"No buts, I'm going to have to see you out ma'am." Jude sighed heavily when Tommy's voice thundered toward the bouncer

"Let her in, she's with me."

"Are you sure Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes."

"Alright ma'am you can go." Tommy held out his arm and Jude took it. Together they walked through the doors. Once they were in fans bombarded Tommy. Jude flashed him a questioning glance. He fought off the crowd and danced with Jude the whole night. They kissed in the alley behind G major, then came back in and danced some more. Tommy requested she sang, so she did, and played guitar. Meanwhile Elizabeth, Sadie, and Yvette were scowling at the woman dancing with the infamous "Lil' Tommy Q." When the clock-chimed midnight Jude rushed away into the night with Tommy right behind her. She tripped over some garbage and her stiletto black heel broke and fell off.

Jude ran home and changed back into her normal working clothes. Yvette, Sadie and Elizabeth came home seething. They both knew that it was Jude that danced with Lil' Tommy Q. Tom Quincy held a local search for his angelic singer. He looked all around town. He had decreed that if a woman could play the guitar as well as that woman did, and the heel fit her, then he would marry her, and that woman would have a recording contract.

Yvette locked Jude in her room when Tommy came to their house. Sadie tried playing the guitar and trying on the shoe, as did Elizabeth. Neither could even pretend to be able to play the guitar. The shoe was too small for Sadie, and too big for Elizabeth. Just when Tommy was about to leave Jude came rushing down the stairs to the love of her life.

"I would like to try." Jude breathed

"But you are just a servant girl." Sadie scoffed

"If she wants to try let her." Said Tommy. Tommy slipped the heel onto her foot it was a perfect fit. Next, he handed the guitar and told her to play, and sing. She started strumming the acoustic gracefully, and her angelic voice came out. Tommy knew that he had found the beautiful woman he had talked to at the party, and outside of G Major that day. He took her to his five-story mansion. The next weekend they were married. They shared the most passionate, love-filled, intense kiss in the history of kisses. Jude and Tommy lived happily for the rest of their days, performing and singing.


End file.
